1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive mounting device, and particularly to a mounting device facilitating mounting of a hard disk drive to a computer enclosure.
2. The Related Art
When designing a computer, many factors must be considered. Some technical considerations are: processor speed, bus size, memory requirements, and the physical size of the computer enclosure. When positioning components within the computer enclosure, it is desirable to position some components such that they can be easily assembled, installed and removed by a user or technician. An example of such a component is a hard disk drive, which is usually first secured to a mounting device,whereupon the mounting device is secured to the enclosure. Typically, a mounting device is secured to a computer enclosure with screws or bolts.
As disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 87204479, a hard disk drive is first secured to a mounting device. Then the mounting device is attached to a drive bracket of a computer enclosure with a pair of hangers on the mounting device engaging with the drive bracket. A pair of tabs on the mounting device is attached to the drive bracket by bolts, therebysecuring the hard disk drive to the enclosure. However, the process of attaching the mounting device to the enclosure by bolts is complicated and time-consuming, and requires considerable working space.
Thus it is strongly desired to provide a hard disk drive mounting device which overcomes the above problems encountered in the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hard disk drive (HDD) mounting device facilitating the attachment of an HDD to a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above mentioned object, an HDD mounting device constructed in accordance with the present invention comprises a support bracket having a body with spring fingers, and a securing plate having a base for engaging with the body of the support bracket. The support bracket has a pair of side walls, with through holes defined therein, depending vertically from opposite edges of the body. The securing plate includes a spring portion extending from one edge of the base, and a pulling portion with a slot defined therein extending from the opposite edge of the base
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: